secret lover
by Melody222
Summary: have you ever cross the secret, love is weird.
1. Chapter 1

"Hope please come, i am alone and scared" Serah called Hope Estheim to coming over.

"where is Snow" Hope asked.

"he and Fang got work for three days in Nora" Serah answered.

"how about Lightning and Vanille?" Hope asked again.

"Lightning is gone for a years, assigned in a new place called Lucis Kingdom, Vanille is helping Noel opening his new shop" Serah answered

"ok, i need to tell my girl. Lunafreya didn't like that if i'm gone without telling her anything" said Hope.

"ok see you here soon" and Serah hung up.

Hope arrived and Serah immediately greeted him with a hug and Serah cook for Hope that evening. Hope excuse himself to go to bath same as Serah after they enjoy their happy food.

serah is going out of the bathroom with only towel wrapped her body as she bumped to someone and almost fall, but the person immediately catch her. As she look at the person she immediately feel her cheek turn red, their eyes locked, but then she softly asked him.  
"what are you doing here Hope".

Hope answering her "i'm about to asked where i'm going to sleep, i knocked at the door, you didn't answer, i,m worried something happen to you so i jumped in" Hope resonate. He was actually trying to restring himself from pounce on Serah or rape her.

"well, you can sleep at the guest room" Serah said.

At midnight, Serah felt thirsty so she is awake as she felt burning in her throat. Move to the side of her bed walking out side of her room to the kitchen. She is wearing her only small top covering her breast as usual, with her small shortskirt. She walked passed the guest room the door was open. She move in side to checked on Hope. He is not wearing his clothes and he only wore his underwear? he has become handsome man, said Serah smiling in her head with a tint of pink on her cheek. She kissed his cheek and forehead and walked to the kitchen.

As she drink the water while turned behind, her glass fell to the floor fortunately didn't break because of the soft carpet. Hope was already there with his glory staring at her with his flirting smile, made Serah heart thumping fast.

Serah is tempted by the touch and alluring eyes that stared at her. she touch his cheek. Hope responded to her touch by lean forward and Serah just wait as he get closer and closer and she Closed her eyes as their lips met and her hand is crawling all over Hope body encouraging him to do more. Hope is aroused by Serah touch and both of them fell to the floor kissing and touching. Serah open her mouth as Hope bit her lips and they are deepen their kiss.

Hope hands is moving to Serah breast while their lips still locked to each other, their tongue dancing inside, fighting to conquer, Serah groan into Hope mouth as Hope hands slipped under Serah skirt and desperately touch her vagina. Hope is already moved his mouth to kissed and licked Serah neck making her wet, he then moved down to her chest then her left breast desperately and roughly sucked and pulled Serah breast with his mouth making Serah scream in bliss and whimper in pleasure for that sensation. Serah is shaking with pleasure, she wish her right breast going to feel the sensation soon which she asked for Hope to do that and encouraging him by catching Hope penis, playing and rub it with her hand gently, then she squeeze it making Hope moan in pleasure and he immediately sucked her breast even rougher.

his finger already penetrate into Serah vagina. "you're so wet" he said as he add his three finger into Serah and slide them in and out of her making her panted desperately, her hand ran wild everywhere and another still squeezing Hope penis hard and she wish he ended her misery and she whisper "stop teasing let it in, i can't take it anymore" Serah pleaded.

Hope swift a bit to climb on top of her and Serah spread her legs open for him, his groin slide between hers. Then he slowly pushed his into her wet slippery hole making Serah hold her breath in pleasure, she could feel Hope's hard, warm and throbbing inside her, then Hope let her savour the pleasure before pumping in and out of her slowly. Serah is panting and groan for the bliss and asked for Hope to pump up fast, Hope just followed her lead, so Hope quicken his pace, desperately, roughly, full of lust and will. Their lips keep sucking and licking with each other. Their hand crawling wild to each other. Serah finger dig into Hope back. Hope groan. the sound of their moan, scream and lewd sound from the pumping to the wet slippery hole is heard, sweat is breaking making them wet all over their body.

"ahh, ah, ahhhh Hope" Serah panting hard tiredly in pleasure.

"Serah...ahhh" Hope long pleasure moan.

"i almost there" Serah whimper.

Hope pumping as fast as he could till both of them hit to the climax and Serah is panting harsh, hardly breath properly, while Hope is unable to pulled out, his seeds already sprayed out into Serah's making Serah scream in pleasure and he collapse on top of her, panting but able to look at his tired half leaded eyes partner and kissed her forehead to thanks her

" Thank you for being so generous and great, i love you Serah " Hope happily said.

" i love you so much Hope, thank you, i really need this, we should do this again sometimes" Serah said as she hug Hope body tight, savor the feeling of Hope dick that still planted in hers.

both Serah and Hope are tired but smiling happily. They're snuggling with each other warmness in bliss and satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Serah awake seeing Hope still snuggling with her. she was unable to move because Hope's dick was still in hers, so Serah whispered in a sing song to Hope ear to wake him up. As he heard that he shivered a bit and open his eyes, looking at Serah smiling at him and he was smiling wider in return.

"Good morning love" he greeted Serah with his glowing eyes, glad that she was still there snuggling with him.

"Good morning pervert" Serah mocked him but immediately get the rough kissed from Hope for mocking him and she happily let him did it and smiling at Hope after they're rolling and kissing desperately on the floor tried to overpower each other.

done doing that Serah tried to get up from their snuggling contest but was stop by Hope " stay! " said Hope while hugging Serah waist tightly. " no... we need to get up " Serah said.

" not for today " Hope is still Hoping and pouted at Serah eagerness to rise. "don't do that puppy eyes, it won't work" Serah said again , starting to felt his heart melting but still fighting, hoping that she would win over Hope and tried to get up again.

Hope disappointed and frantically worried as he felt Serah started to moved again, but then he hold her tight and started kissing her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, moving to the front to her lips entering inside, playing with her tongue while his hands crawling and travelling all over Serah sensitive and intimate body part. Serah begin to overwhelmed, she enjoyed the pleasure and let him did what ever, she started moaning, she's clutching on Hope shoulder hard, she's whimpering, her heart is pumping faster, she's panting, down under she could feel hers is throbbing wild.

Hope keep his assault on Serah got the pleasure in return, while Serah closing her eyes hard and started wetting, she tried to fight her desire and the pleasure she enjoying right now but Hope touches making her even panting harsh, it was throbbing and she cannot help herself to groan in pleasure.

Serah finally surrender and they do it again but this time a lot more wild, harsh and rough and surprising Hope that Serah was actually enjoying it too much like a hyper girl with candy, she even helping him and encouraged him, they are full of lust even harder and faster pumping on each other, keep switching to conquer whose on top and whose pounding better and both got tint of pink on their cheek for their rough hot sex and the bliss that they enjoy much through the day, they doing it for a several of time, making them tired through the night.

 _meanwhile,_

Snow and Fang got the same room, after a battle with the enemy, they are resting in the same room and lying on the same bed. usually they didn't get that boring much, Fang always sleep with the same room and bed with Snow without and feelings but today Fang got different vibes which made Fang started looking at Snow unclothes body and thinking, he is so tough, his body is glistering. She keep looking and got her dirty lewd thinking in her head and getting deeper. She scanned his whole body, suddenly her eyes stop on Snow hard cock, it stand out there showing its glory and Fang can't help it by thinking ..wow its big and long and hard, she said in her head sheepishly with a tint of pink on her face.

Suddenly Snow open his eyes looking at Fang which is so into her world, unaware that Snow is looking at her with lust, Snow look at her beautiful motherly face, so he smile warmly then he look at her wild eyes scanning on his body with her wild lewd cool eyes, then he look at her pointed nose then her lips, "so alluring" he said making Fang return to her daydreaming and her lips was already met with Snow smooth and moist lips, making her shocked and parted her lips, Snow took the advantage to pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She was unable to fight her already aroused desire so she tried to overpower Snow to add some fun and pleasure.

they are getting hotter, the temperature in the room suddenly rising, the remain clothes are starting to flown away to the floor desperately, sweat is breaking, moaning getting loud, whimpering and breath getting harsh, hard groan and growl heard louder, splatting sound pounding roughly, desperate and full of lust and will. The scream out loud and long finally broke. their lewd voices breaking the cold night with the sweet sound of their pleasure and bliss until the night end.

At Serah's home, she is cooking for Hope while smiling happily for two days pleasure and keep thanking Hope for the enjoy, lovely and satisfied moment she had while Hope always hugged her passionately in return making her out of breath because of his passionate hugged and kissed that he keep giving her.

 **A/n**

 **Thanks a lot for the review, pm and most importantly thanks for enjoying it**


End file.
